A distribution rack of the aforementioned species is known in the art from CH-PS 623.698. In this wall jumper distribution rack for a house telephone system, several bearing blocks are attached at two base portions disposed in the distribution rack and formed of U-section carries, at the bearing blocks swing frames provided with termination modules being pivotingly supported, about their one-sidedly disposed swing axis. Swingability of the swing frames is intended to permit a good accessibility to the cable ducts behind the flapped-in swing frame, and to facilitate the termination of cable cores at the termination modules in the swing frames. It is disadvantageous however, herein, that the cable ducts are not accessible in optimum manner for wiring operations, with a flapped out swing frame, and that wiring of the sections of the termination modules in the neighborhood of the swing axis is nearly impossible, with a flapped-out swing frame. This is especially true since this section of the termination modules is close to an adjacent section of the base portion, and is not freely accessible.